Miraculous: Little Kitty
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Chat Blanc's POV of what happened (EXCEPT FOR THE LAST PART)


**"Little Kitty on the Roof"- **

Chat Blanc looked for his Princess, for his Lady, but all around him was lands of decay and death; only water, no humans. He had given up looking a year later. Sitting on the only standing building.

"Little Kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady"

Then he heard her voice, the voice of his lady. He turned and broke into a smile; his lady was here!

"M'Lady?"

He went to greet her.

"I thought I lost you! Oh, I was feline so sad!"

He was so glad she was back. But where did she go all those months ago?

"what happened to you?" she shook her head, "no, don't tell me, we're gonna fix everything"

Chat beamed even more, she wanted to fix it too!

"Of course, we're gonna fix everything, now that you're back!" he cat-prowled around her, "and now you're going to *he grabbed her earrings* give me your Miraculous!"

Ladybug gasped and kicked Chat Blanc away before getting into a fighting position.

"My Miraculous? what is wrong with you Chat Noir?!" she yelled.

Chat stood up, "sorry, I didn't mean to be rude My Lady, can you please give me your Miraculous, please?"

Chat Blanc looked down in shame, "Chat Blanc has... gotten into some mischief"

"You've been Akumatized, Chat Noir! You don't need my Miraculous, you need me to de-evilize you!" her voice was soft, "let me help you"

Chat Blanc closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek, his amazing Lady wiped it away.

"Save me" he begged.

His Lady didn't understand, she looked his body for the Akuma his father had cursed him with. So, he would make her understand! Remind her of what happened! Show her that he could change everything back!

Chat Blanc grabbed for her Miraculous but she didn't like that, she tripped him before running. They both leapt off the building.

"Now your breaking more than my heart, Marinette!" the White Cat yelled.

She looked at him, shocked.

Both of them landed on a floating roof. Ladybug not so gracefully as Chat Blanc.

"What did you say?"

Chat held his arms open, "give me a hug, Marinette!"

His Lady ran again, yelling that he shouldn't know her true name. She must want him to prove that he's strong enough to wield both Miraculous! That he was strong enough to put everything right! She must want him to prove that he truly loves her!

Chat Blanc chased her, ready to prove himself.

After chasing her for an hour, Chat Blanc's patients thinned. He used his Mega-Cataclysm on her. But she, luckily, dodged it.

She climbed the downed Eiffel Tower and he followed. How much longer is she going to keep up this test?! Hasn't he proved to her that he was worthy?!

He tried to jog her memory, she tackled him from above, took his baton and leapt away. Chat Blanc regained his footing and activated his Cataclysm.

"Looking for my Akuma, My Lady?" he shot the Cataclysms at her and she dodged them all.

The two ended up on a ledge. Chat's patients were thinning more and more.

Marinette must see that he's getting close and uses her Lucky Charm to test him further; it was an eraser.

"I wish I could erase the past too, but there's only one way to do that" he walked towards her, "you know with our Miraculous merged we are granted one wish right? Any wish we want. Well, my wish would be to fix everything. So, we could be in love again *he was doing it! He was proving his love to her!* and get a hamster too, we can name it-"

No! Ladybug flipped him and took his belt before breaking that as well. Chat felt betrayed, she wasn't listening! Hawkmoth must have really taken her memories!

"You're not even listening, you don't understand" his voice was soft, wanting to explain it to her, to help her remember! She got ready to attack.

Chat Blanc knew of one way to remind her, he activated a miniature Cataclysm and broke the beam under her feet. She screamed as she fell. Chat blanc watched as she hit the water.

He only had to wait ten minutes before she returned, and when she did she demanded what he did.

"I didn't mean to" he now knew she won't help him, she would never trust him, "why won't you try and help me fix it?"

The next words hurt him.

"The simple truth is: you don't love me anymore!" he yelled, glaring at the hero, "So, I might as well destroy you, me, our memories, EVERYTHING!"

He used the Cataclysm that he only used once before, but on a much bigger scale.

"Okay, okay! I'll give you my Miraculous, Chat Noir!"

His Lady was finally going to help, purrhaps he proved himself to her after all!

He deactivated the power and closed his eyes.

"Hm, I'm not Chat Noir anymore" she flicked his bell, "I'm Chat Blanc!"

Ladybug walked over to him; her head held low. She looked him with kind, blue eyes.

"You will always be Chat Noir to me" she leaned in close and Chat Blanc felt his heart beat faster.

One second she was about to kiss him, the next she broke his bell and de-evilized the Akuma.

Chat Blanc disappeared and Chat Noir took his place.

Chat Noir looked around in confusion, Paris looked so different.

"Marinette? What's going on?" she looked sad, "what's wrong?"

She explained that he couldn't know who she was, he was disappointed but understood.

Her sad turned to happiness, "of course!"

Ladybug raced over and hugged a surprised Chat Noir.

"I'm gonna fix everything Chat Noir, I promise!"

Then she was gone.

"I know" he whispered; he loved that girl.

Barely a minute later, Miraculous Cure fixed everything and Chat Noir went down to help his Lady, his Princess, with Hawkmoth.

* * *

**"All Alone Without His Lady"- **

Ladybug called her partner and told him to meet her where she met Chat Blanc.

"Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his Lady"

She smiled sadly; it was the song Chat Blanc sang.

Ladybug landed next to him and sat down.

"Hey Bugaboo, so what was that sudden call for?"

Ladybug looked at her partner and felt relieved, he didn't know.

She laid her head on his shoulder with a smile, "I did it"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm purrfectly fine with it"

The two sat like that, watching the sunset in a calm silence.


End file.
